


Lace

by Runic



Series: Fire Emblem Explicit One Shots [14]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lace, Lingerie, Married Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: Overwhelmed by her duties, Byleth seeks out Claude to help make her feel like herself once more. The lace lingerie she tempts her husband with certainly does not hurt her current objectives.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Fire Emblem Explicit One Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515212
Comments: 16
Kudos: 243





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I know we've all agreed that Byleth and Claude switch, but there's a lot of dom Byleth out there. I'm just going to be over here in my corner representing the flip side.
> 
> Also, I asked Jullika to help me pick out designs for Byleth's lingerie, and she ended up drawing [this](https://twitter.com/jullika08/status/1206677787672764417) and [this](https://twitter.com/jullika08/status/1206704889365176321). Go check those out and thank her for her wonderful artwork and keeping me inspired all the time.

Her pace remained steady as she walked the grounds. Believers attempted to gain her attention, but Byleth walked past them with the smallest nod of acknowledgement, not even breaking her stride. It was not until she reached the top step leading to her chambers, the ones formerly occupied by Rhea, that she let the serene expression drop. Byleth yanked the elaborate headpiece from her hair, catching Flayn's wince as her hair was pulled along with it. She tossed the ornament, ignoring the sound of it clinking against stone. 

She managed not to slam the door in Seteth's face, despite wanting more than anything to throw off the elaborate robes she was forced to wear for such events. She could only imagine Seteth’s blush if she stripped in front of him, and despite her own uncaring about such things, she was not about to make herself comfortable at his expense. But Seteth's calmness made her instantly regret her anger. In the past year since Rhea's death and their restructuring of the Church, it was as if the worry that had spurred his strictness was slowly being leached away. 

"I know you do not enjoy there events, " he said evenly, "but the Goddess Rite of Rebirth is still very important to the believers. You conducted yourself well."

Her shoulders slumped. "I know," she said softly. "But there was a reason I refused to take the title of Archbishop. Acting as one does not sit well with me. "

"Which is why I did not schedule any meetings for you this time." Byleth could see him fighting back a smile at her eager look. "Take some time to rest. Claude has already made it known he will be leaving Derdriu in a few days."

Byleth's heart leapt at the name of her husband. They had only been married a short time, but so far had spent more of that time apart rather than together. It was proving to be the sacrifice necessary to achieve their dreams, but Byleth could not stop herself from missing him deeply. 

Seteth no longer tried to hide his smile. "Don't worry. Flayn and I shall make sure no one disturbs you."

"Thank you," Byleth murmured as Seteth closed the door behind him. 

In the stillness of the room, Byleth breathed deeply. She was grateful to Seteth for clearing her schedule, but that did not chase away the terrible taste left behind by the morning's activities. She wanted to move, to leave behind those reverent gazes that made her skin crawl. She wanted...she wanted…

Byleth sighed heavily. She was not sure what she wanted, but it was not this. Well, at least she could start by getting out of those terribly uncomfortable robes. She slid her arms from the heavy fabric, sighing as it released her. Breathing was so much easier without it on. 

She dug through her wardrobe, trying to find something more comfortable to wear, when her fingers brushed against lace. Byleth blinked, staring at the garment while her brain processed its presence. Yes, she decided, that would do nicely. Seteth had said Claude was in Derdriu, and that was only a short flight away. 

Her mind focused now that she had a plan, Byleth dug the lace garment out of the wardrobe. It was a quick process to put it on, and she did so without ceremony, but the feel of it caressing her skin still managed to make her shiver in anticipation. Her plan was perhaps a touch reckless, but a glimpse of herself in the mirror only confirmed her decision. A simple traveling dress was thrown on over top, and Byleth was off. 

No one questioned her when she saddled a wyvern. She was almost certain Seteth actually expected this, but Byleth was only too glad not to be interrupted. 

An hour after the ceremony was finished, Byleth was in the sky, and on her way to her husband. 

/

Shamil caught their scent on the wind, and announced their presence to the city, his white wings spread wide as he fought back the impulse to take flight. Emma cried back, sounding like a fond chastisement of her fellow wyvern, and guided gently down. In the air, Byleth had been free. Her hair was wind swept, and her thin dress had not done much to protect her from the chill that found its way into her bones once they were airborne. And yet, she felt exhilarated. Her body trembled with the thrill and excitement that came from leaving her duties behind.

Her wyvern gave a happy grunt beneath her as the balcony doors opened, and Claude stepped out to see what had excited Shamil. Byleth's own heart leapt at the sight of him, her mind racing as she tried to remind her body how to breathe.

Claude was smiling at her as Emma landed, eyes quickly widening as Byleth launched herself at him. He let out an ‘oof’ when she threw herself into his arms, which were quick to wrap around her. Byleth ignored Shamil pressing his snout against Emma’s, the two wyverns enacting their own greetings. She was too busy seeking out her husband’s lips, sighing happily against him when his hand rested on the back of her head, fingers tangling in her hair. 

“Well, that was certainly an unexpected surprise,” Claude teased when they broke apart, both panting lightly. “Couldn’t wait a few days before I came to visit you?”

“You’re the one who didn’t tell me you were in Derdriu,” Byleth accused, her face turning down in a frown. “I didn’t know until Seteth told me after the ceremony.”

“It was completely last minute,” Claude said, his words combining with that silk tone to form his own sort of apology. “Holst was here on business, and I needed to discuss a border issue with him. I’d planned on coming straight to the monastery to surprise you.”

Byleth hummed her displeasure even as she attempted to press more of her body against him. She sought his warmth like he was the first rays of a spring sun after a too long harsh winter. She needed him to breathe that sigh of life back into her. Claude attempted to appease her with a trail of kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Byleth knew exactly when he discovered her little surprise by the way he paused. 

Slowly, Claude lifted his head, eyes sparkling in amusement. “By, why are you wearing lace?”

Byleth took both his hands, placing a quick peck against Claude’s lips, before dragging him back toward their private chambers. “I want you to do something for me.”

Claude’s brows lifted, studying the thin dress she wore with renewed interest. As soon as the crossed the threshold, Byleth let go of his hands, taking a few steps away from him. Claude closed the balcony doors behind them, his eyes never once leaving her. She reached up, easily sliding the thin fabric from her shoulders. It caught on her breasts, but revealed enough lace she could see her husband’s breath quicken, his pupils blown wide with lust. She pulled at the cotton fabric until it slid off her breasts and pooled around her feet, revealing the entirety of her surprise.

She started at her neck, fingers brushing over where black lace hugged her skin in a mock choker, following down the straps that widened to cover her breasts. Her fingers gently rubbed her nipples through the fabric, causing Claude’s mouth to open slightly before he caught himself. Beneath her breasts, a skirt gently floated around her, teasing at the shape of her hips and waist. It was just sheer enough for Claude to see the black panties she wore beneath, and if she would only lift her arms slightly he would have a clear view. Black stockings, reminiscent of her usual leggings, attached to equally elegant lace garters, completed the ensemble. 

Claude took a deep breath, shuddering breath. “You could ask me almost anything wearing that.”

“Good.” Byleth ran her fingers through her hair, trying to appear calm and collected as she used the moment to gather her words. She knew exactly what she wanted, but actually finding the words to explain it was something else altogether. “Knock me off this pedestal they’ve put me on. They look at me like they did Rhea, and it makes my skin crawl. I can’t make it stop.”

Claude’s hands were on her arms, holding her in place as his concerned eyes stared into her own. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’ve got you. You know that, right?”

Byleth leaned into his warmth again, inhaling the scent of pine and cinnamon that clung to him. The panic that had started to take hold of her as she spoke receded just as quickly as it came. “I need you, Claude,” she whispered as she tucked her head beneath his chin. “I need you to take me apart, and make me feel like myself again.”

He leaned back, a hand gently tipping her head up so he was looking into her eyes again. There was a beat of silence as he studied her. He still wanted her, she could see it in his eyes, feel him half hard against her hip, but all that was put on hold as he gauged her emotions. “You know the rules,” he finally said. “How do you want this to play out?”

Byleth drew in another shuddering breath, anticipation sending adrenaline through her body. “Take me to the edge again and again until I can’t take it anymore. Play with me to your heart’s content. Make me your pretty little present who cannot escape, no matter how much I struggle. Fuck me until the only word I can remember is your name.”

Her hand slid down to rest on his chest, feeling how hard his heart was pounding against her hand. He covered it with his own hand, giving her fingers a gentle squeeze. “And what grants you power over me?”

Byleth could not help the tiny smirk that twitched at her lips. Claude’s own inability to hide his own did nothing to help her. “Serios,” she whispered, a laugh escaping at the tail end of the word. They had originally tried the Church of Serios, but found that to be too much of a mouthful in the heat of the moment.

“Right then.” Claude grabbed her hips, and Byleth yelped in surprise as she was forced up against the glass of the balcony door. Claude trapped her there, his hips pressed against her own. His hands rose, roughly cupping her breasts. Byleth cried out at the unexpected treatment, arching into Claude's hands to beg for more. 

“Already so needy,” he teased, giving her breasts one more rough squeeze before flipping her around. Byleth’s breath left her in a gasp as the front of her hit the glass. Her fingers crawled at the cool material, unable to find anything to grab onto as Claude lined up behind her. He pressed himself against her, his clothed erection against her ass, leaning in close. Byleth shivered when his breath ghosted over her ear. She tried to turn toward him, desperate for his lips against her skin, but Claude’s hand was quick to grip her chin and turn her away. “Ah, ah,” he chastised, “you only get the touches  _ I _ give.”

“Please, Claude,” Byleth whimpered. She wanted him so badly, had craved his touch for so long. And yet, his denial of it sent a thrill of excitement through her. 

He was close enough that his hair brushed her cheek when he shook his head. He moved slowly down her back, his breath teasing hot the entire time. Byleth tried once more to arch into his lips, but Claude held her in place against the glass.

“Do not move,” he ordered, waiting until Byleth nodded her understanding before removing his hands from her hips. 

Byleth heard the sound of fabric rustling behind her, and bit her lip to keep herself from looking. She heard it hit the floor, her fingers curling once more against the glass as she tried not to think about the sight behind her, and failing miserably. 

When his feather light touches caressed her once more, sliding down the dips of her hips, Byleth shivered with want. Claude’s hands paused on the inside of her thighs, so close to where she most desired him. “Spread these further apart,” he commanded.

She was quick to obey, shifting her stance so her legs were a few more inches apart. Claude hummed his approval, placing a quick kiss on her shoulder blade before his lips retreated. Byleth sighed softly, wishing for more, but knowing he would give it only as a reward for her good behavior. 

He took up his position behind her again, his hard cock sliding between her legs. Byleth gasped loudly as his heat brushed over her folds, separated only by the thin fabric of her panties. Claude’s thrusts were lazy, and his lips remained too far away for her liking. She heard him chuckle, the smallest amount of her desire turning to annoyance at the sound. “We’ve only just started, By. You feel like I’ve been working you for hours.”

“You shouldn’t be so glib. That just means I’ve done most of the work for you.” She dared to turn her head, and her punishment was instantaneous. 

His entire body pressed against her, giving her that contact she so desired as she was sandwiched between his heat and the coolness of the glass. His thrusts between her thighs were faster now, more aggressive as his fingers dug into her hips. She focused on that sweet pain, trying to distract herself from how good he felt between her legs. But Claude’s talented mouth knew just where to tease, how to tickle her skin and break her apart. She was coming undone in his hands, and it was everything she wanted. His hands slid around her, one grasping her breasts, the other pressing against her clit. Byleth threw her head back and cried out, her body taunt as pleasure crashed over her.

She had not even regained her breath before Claude pulled away from her again, spinning her around and away from the window. For a moment it was as if they were in a dance, Claude guiding her along with a strong arm wrapped around her waist. He did not stop until the back of her knees brushed against the edge of the bed. 

“You know,” Claude purred in her ear when they paused, “I love all this lace. It reminds me, I actually had something made for you.”

“Oh?” Byleth stared into her husband’s emerald eyes, excited by the laughter she saw there. Whatever he had planned, she was certain she would enjoy it.

Claude placed his hands on her shoulders and lightly shoved, sending Byleth back onto the bed. He stepped away from her, leaving her alone for a moment. Byleth bit her lip again to hold back a moan of displeasure as he disappeared from sight. She must not have hidden it very well, because when Claude reappeared the smirk on his lips was much too satisfied. 

He held up her present, a length of black lace unfurling itself. Byleth blinked in confusion, taking a moment to realize they were a pair of cuffs attached together by lace the same dark shade as what she wore. Claude slid the cuffs over her wrists, tightening them slightly, before leaning back and admiring his work.

Byleth frowned, turning her wrists to test the light material. She was surprised that it did not seem as delicate as it looked, guessing that something about the way it was woven gave it its unexpected strength. “It doesn’t really do much to actually restrain me.”

“No, not at the moment,” Claude agreed, that smirk still center stage on his face. “But it will later. Right now, I don’t actually need you restrained. I know you’re going to stay just like this…” He trailed off, calloused thumb brushing over her bottom lip, eyes practically devouring her. “I wish you could see how tempting you look right now, tied up and awaiting my pleasure.”

Byleth took a sharp breath, his words hitting right at her core. Claude stared down at her a moment longer, Byleth feeling his eyes slide over her as he took in every inch of her body, committing the sight to memory.

Finally, Claude crooked his finger at her, motioning her forward. Byleth sat up, sitting on her knees, moving to put weight on her hands as well when Claude’s fingers tangled in her hair and pressed her forward. Her lips parted, and she happily took the tip of his cock into her mouth. His grip tightened on her when she moaned around him, and he held her there, breath heavy as he adjusted to her soft lips around him. 

When he began to move again, Byleth could only give little moans and licks to his cock as he thrust into her mouth, his grip on her keeping her in place where she knelt before him. Her tongue stroked the underside of his shaft, working to do as much as she could to please him while he held her in place. “Perfect, By, just like that,” he whispered, voice heavy as his pace quickened. Byleth preened under his praise, humming happily as he continued to fuck her mouth. She dared to reach up with one hand, massaging his balls. And that was his breaking point. Claude moaned loudly as he came, spilling his seed down her throat, hand fisted in Byleth’s hair.

Byleth swallowed, making that same happy contented hum when he withdrew from her mouth. She sat back again, tongue poking out to lap up the small amount of his spend that had escaped her lips. 

Claude’s eyes were dark as he watched, tracing her every movement like a predator. When she smiled up at him, Claude leaned over the edge of the bed, rewarding her with that deep kiss against her lips she had been so desperate to receive. 

Byleth allowed him to lower her back, only realizing from the pull at her wrists that he had positioned the fabric linking the two cuffs together behind her back. “I think it’s about time we finally lost these,” he said, thumbs tracing a line above her panties. 

Byleth had not time to protest, not that she would have, before the sheer garment was ripped off her body and thrown carelessly to the floor. The garters, now no longer attached, hit at her knees as they fell, causing the stockings to loosen. Claude crawled onto the bed, positioning himself between her legs. Byleth knew what was coming, but she still gasped when his lips pressed a kiss to her clit. She bucked, but her hips were immediately pinned again as Claude dove in for his meal. 

She tried to raise her hands, but the lace bindings quickly brought them back to her sides once more. Byleth could feel Claude grinning against her as his tongue sank into her. She moaned, fingers once more searching for something to grab onto. What she could grab of the sheets twisted in her hands as her husband lavashed her with delicious torment. She loved to touch him when they were intimate, and the fact that he had denied her the ability twice now was torture. She longed to run her fingers through his hair, to place quick kisses along his jaw. She wanted to feel his heartbeat beneath her hands, but he took all that away from her, and she was finding quite a bit of enjoyment in that. 

The thought made her tremble, remembering that dark look in his eyes as he had taken in the sight of her splayed out before him. No, he knew exactly what he was doing to her. He was enjoying this, enjoying her struggle. She was close, so close, her brain fighting to form coherent thought, only for him to pull away at the last moment. Claude’s lips kissed a trail along her inner thigh, his eyes sparkling with delight when he met Byleth’s. She gave a disgruntled huff, once more trying to reach for him only to be denied by the weight of own her body holding down her lace restraints. Her husband’s smirk widened, just a fraction, making Byleth’ heart jump. She was at his mercy, and it thrilled her.

When Claude’s lips reached her knee, Byleth cried out, too distracted to have seen his other hand move. A finger slowly pressed its way inside her. Byleth whined, hips bucking as she begged for more. Claude was only too happy to give her exactly what she wanted. Two more fingers joined the first. Byleth’s mouth dropped open in a pretty little ‘o’, her back arching as Claude slowly began to fuck her on his hand. Her pleasure built quickly, still on edge from his mouth only moments before. She gasped, feeling herself so close once again, only to practically scream in frustration when Claude removed his hand.

He kissed the inside of her knee, laughing when he caught her glare. “You know what you have to do, By. I can keep this up all night. That pretty little face you make when you’re close is such a pleasure to see.” She could do nothing to hide how she shivered as his thumb brushed over her clit. “Tell me what you want, By.”

Byleth bit her lip, wanting to deny him his victory. But it only lasted a moment. Her usual stubbornness had no place here tonight, she had already told him she wanted to let all of that go. No, he knew exactly what she wanted, and he was not going to give it to her until she begged. “Please, Claude,” she managed, breath ragged with desire, “please fuck me. Use that talented tongue of yours until I’m screaming your name so loud the entire city knows what you are doing to me. Please, I want you so badly. I need you.”

Pride swelled in her chest at the light blush that coated her husband’s cheeks. So she had her victory after all. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep the smirk off her lips. Claude sank down, hiding his reddening cheeks, and pressed another kiss to her clit. Byleth hissed, hips lifting as she sought more of him. Claude was quick to once more press her down into the mattress, holding her firmly in place while his tongue pressed inside her again. She let moans and gasps fall from her lips, loving the smile he pressed against her at every little noise. She came embarrassingly fast, unable to hold on for long after being denied pleasure twice, her husband’s name echoing off the walls of their room.

Claude rose with that smirk firmly in place, licking his lips and moaning in delight at the taste of her on his tongue. “Well, I’m ready to go again if you are.”

Once more with inadequate time to recover, Byleth hold herself being repositioned. Claude sat her up, pressing a quick kiss to her shoulder before leaning over to mess with something on the bedpost.

Byleth watched through narrow eyes as Claude manipulated a string, not realizing what it attached to until he grinned at her and his eyes flicked upward to a point just above her head. “Did you have a hook installed in our room?”

“Yep!” Claude answered happily. “I’ve been wanting to try this for awhile. You just happen to be the one tied up this time, so you’ll be the one testing it out.” He looked much too pleased with himself.

Byleth flushed as he grabbed the length of lace attached to her cuffs. She had been right in her earlier assessment, it had actually held up rather well when she pulled at it earlier. She only hoped it would be able to support her weight. 

Claude turned her head, pausing to look her in the eye. Byleth’s heart swelled, aching in her chest at the thought of how much she loved him. She brushed her lips over the tip of his nose before nodding, following his movements as he tossed the lace over the hook.

Pain immediately shot through Byleth’s shoulders as her weight was redistributed. They were pulled too far back, making her gasp at the unexpected sensation. “Serios!” fell from her lips before she even had a chance to think.

Immediately she was taken off of the suspension hook, Claude cupping her cheeks as he looked down at her with worried eyes. “What happened, By? Did I hurt you?”

Byleth rolled her shoulders, easing the strain out of them. “Pushed back my shoulder blades too much,” Byleth explained, the pain already mostly subsided. Claude’s swiftness had ensured she had not been in pain for long.

Claude’s face fell, absolutely crushed that he had caused her any amount of pain that was not accompanied by pleasure she had pre approved. “I’m so sorry, By.”

Byleth wrapped her arms around him, holding Claude close to her. She brushed his hair back, kissing his forehead as he clung to her. “I’m all right, Claude,” she tried to assure him. “I’m fine, I promise. We just need to make a few adjustments before we try that again.”

Claude raised his head enough to give her a skeptical look. Byleth shushed whatever protest he was about to offer with a quick kiss against his lips. It was only then, when she had told him without words that she was unharmed and far from upset, that Claude sighed and pressed his forehead against hers. “You’re sure?”

“I am. I’d very much enjoy it if you fucked me without mercy, my love,” Byleth cooed, grinning as Claude’s face turned a deep shade of crimson.

He buried his face against her shoulder, his skin hot against her. “Now that was just unfair. You know what it does it me when you say things like that.”

“Mmm, I do,” Byleth admitted, cheekily adding once more, “my love.”

“All right, that’s it. You’re going to get it now,” Claude promised. He pressed his lips to hers in a quick kiss, Byleth moaning as she was forced forward, her bottom lip caught between his teeth. “Lower the hook some more?” he asked once he let her go.

Byleth nodded before holding out her wrists. “And shortening this if we can.”

Claude gave her a look as if he could not believe that she had even suggested they would not be able to. He took one of her wrists, working the lace back across the cuff. It created another loop around her arm and tightened the cuff. He took her other wrist and repeated the process, leaving Byleth with only a few inches of material to work with. As she tested her limited range of motion, Claude lowered the suspension hook more as well.

He took a deep breath, hands caressing her arms a moment before guiding them back onto the hook. This time there was no shooting pain down her back, only a pleasant ache. Her breath came faster, anticipation once more gripping her as she knelt strung up before Claude. She laid her head against her arm, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

Claude blinked, the sight of her slowly transforming his concern back into desire. After a moment, he moved behind her, leaving Byleth unable to see him. She held her breath, ever nerve on edge waiting for his touch. When his calloused fingers slid down her arms, Byleth’s breath released in a hiss, and she barely managed to suppress a surprised flinch.

She cried out when her breasts were suddenly grabbed from behind again, Claude kneading them roughly. Her back arched, attempting to press more of herself into his hands. He placed a kiss against her shoulder, teeth nipping at her skin. She felt the curl of his lips, her only warning before he sought out her nipples through the fabric, pinching them roughly once before slowly rolling them between his fingers. Byleth bit her lip, but the strangled cry still echoed in the room.

“Ah, ah, none of that,” Claude chastised. There was a swift slap to her ass, Byleth yelping in surprise at the unexpected action. “You know I want to hear every little noise that comes out of those lips. Don’t hold anything back, By.”

His hand caressed her bottom, delivering another spank when she did not answer. “Ah! I won’t,” she managed through heavy breaths. “You’ll hear everything.”

“Good,” Claude growled, his hot breath against her ear. He nipped at her earlobe, grinning as Byleth rewarded him with a quiet moan. “You’ve been so good through all of this. A kind man would give you exactly what you wanted.”

Byleth let her head fall back, unable to form words as Claude continued to knead one of her breasts, his other hand sliding across her hip and down, his thumb just barely brushing over her clit. “I’m not usually a kind man.”

“You are,” Byleth managed to pant, “at least when it comes to me.”

“Hmm, that is true,” Claude drawled, his thumb now tracing languid circles around her clit. He made no other moves to change their situation.

Byleth groaned, relenting to his unspoken demand. “Please,” she begged, “please fuck me, Claude.”

His hands both went to her hips, lifting her up. She felt the head of his cock against her entrance, and just as quickly she was brought down. Her mouth fell open in a wordless scream, her body trembling at the sensation of being filled by him. It was the perfect ache of pleasure, and in the back of her mind she managed to register his own moan as her tight heat engulfed him. 

She was not given much time to adjust. Claude lifted her again, repeating the motion that dropped her down onto his cock once more. Byleth struggled in her bonds, helpless to do anything but let him take her exactly as he wanted. 

Claude shifted her hips forward, sliding out of her for a brief moment. But the new position let him thrust into her at a different angle, and he was quick to take advantage of it. He thrust into her at a punishing pace. “You should see yourself, By,” he teased, grunting as he continued to fuck her. “You look so good like this. Desperate and wanton.”

“Claude!” Byleth gasped, unable to form any other response. He had done exactly as she asked, making her forget every other word beside his name. 

“Stars, By,” Claude cursed under his breath, Byleth unsure if she was even supposed to have heard his words. It didn’t matter, she was entirely distracted by the feel of him moving inside her. His fingers dug into her hips, her arms aching, lace brushing against every sensitive part of her skin, it was all too much. 

Byleth came with her husband’s name on her tongue, whining as he continued to thrust into her as she rode out her orgasm. Claude rested his head against the back of her neck, his thrusts growing unsteady as she grew impossibly tight around him. With a growl, he buried himself inside her, cumming with her name said through clenched teeth.

He clung to her as they caught their breath. Byleth moaned sadly when his cock slid from her, but was grateful when he moved to lower her from the hook. The cuffs were removed, Claude’s warm hands caressing her wrists to check for any injuries. The mattress was a welcomed relief when he guided her down and she felt it beneath her.

Byleth lay against the sheets, feeling like her limbs were made of jelly. She did not think she could move even if a demonic beast came crashing through their door. Claude whispered to her as he continued to check over every bit of her he had abused. An "I love you," was placed against her hips where his tight grip had left marks, followed by kisses along her breasts, tender after the rough treatment he had shown them. "You did so well," was mouth along her neck, tracing the trail of bites he had left as a surveyors.

She felt like melting under his touch. His kisses were not meant to entice anything else from her. They were meant to soothe, to remind her how much she meant to him. In all honesty, Byleth loved this part perhaps more than the actual sexual act of their play. 

Claude undid the lace at the back of the choker, slowly working her out of her lingerie. Byleth was limp and doing absolutely nothing to help. "Want a bath?" he asked once his task was done, his voice gentle and fond in a way that was reserved only for her. 

Byleth hummed her approval, weakly holding up her arms. Claude chuckled and wrapped his own around her, picking her up bridal style and carrying her to their private bathing chamber. He did not set her down until they reached the tub, treating her with all due reverence as her feet hit the floor.

"By, you've got to let go of me so I can turn on the water," Claude said, badly concealed laughter in his voice. 

She answered by nuzzling against his neck, making a noise that sounded vaguely of 'no,' but was muffled as she refused to open her mouth. Her arms clung around his neck, leaving her dangling from her husband. Claude scoffed, full of affection, as he attempted to perform the now difficult maneuver of turning on the water.

Together they stepped into the tub, Byleth sighing happily as they sank into the warm water. When they had discovered the plumbing inside Rhea’s private chambers, Claude had made quick work of experimenting with how it worked. Their estate at Derdriu became his test subject, and after much trial and error, Byleth had easy access to a warm bath. Hopefully they would soon be able to utilize the discovery in more beneficial ways, but that was a thought for tomorrow.

She sank back against Claude’s chest, able to feel his heart beating against her back. It filled her with a sense of peace, something she had not known before he first held her.

"You can't fall asleep just yet, By," Claude chuckled before gently kissing the top of her head. "The point of a bath is to, you know, bathe."

"Mmm, that's not what you argued before," Byleth pointed out, her voice slow and heavy as she fought to open her eyes, not even realizing she had closed them. "What was it you said the first time you wanted me to join you in here? Oh yes, I remember," she plowed on, looking back enough to catch her husband's smirk as he leaned back against the tub, "'You need to relax and take a break. This will do just the trick. Don't worry about anything else.'"

Claude laughed at her imitation of him, the sound filling her with joy. "To be fair we didn't actually do much relaxing after that." He leaned back, catching a washcloth between his fingers, before pressing his chest against her back once more. He dipped the cloth in the warm water and started to slowly run it over her skin. Byleth practically melted right then and there at the gentle treatment. "But perhaps right now that's the best course of action. Relax, just let me take care of you," he murmured as he placed another kiss against the top of her head.

Byleth relaxed against him, content to let Claude take care of her. His touches against her were soothing, chasing away the traces of their recent tryst. She treasured these little moments when they took care of each other, when the world was set aside, and they did not have to hide how much they loved one another.

Eventually Claude finished and set the cloth aside. His fingers lazily caressed up her arms, almost mindlessly playing with the ends of her hair when he reached her shoulders. 

"Braid?" Byleth asked, following the request up by tipping her head back and kissing his chin.

Claude laughed softly, tilting his head down so he could meet her lips. They kissed slow, silent whispers of 'I love you's spoken against the others lips. "All right," he answered back once they broke apart. 

His clever fingers worked through her hair, combing it out before he began to twist the strands together. Byleth's world narrowed to the feel of his fingers in her hair and the beat of his heart at her back. She occasionally brushed her foot against his, content when he responded with his own gentle nudge. 

Claude's hands worked a braid around the back of her head, merging the ends with a new braid he started that would hang down, reminiscent of the one he used to wear. His fingers lingered over his work, the soft touches delighting Byleth. He kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his cheek against hers. "We should probably get out soon," he murmured, making no move to actually do so. 

Byleth sighed heavily, hating the loss of his warmth as she moved away from him. A tiny whine escaped him before Claude could even think to suppress it. She stood, stretching her arms over her head, before stepping out of the tub. When she looked back to her husband, Claude was staring at her with a hunger in his eyes. Her breath caught in her throat, knowing what awaited her after they rested. She was certainly looking forward to it. 

She stepped away from him, admiring her braid in the mirror until he finally stood and stepped over the rim of the tub as well. Claude wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss against her shoulder as he simply rested his head against her. “I missed you so much,” he whispered.

Byleth lifted a hand to his cheek, relishing the way he leaned into her touch. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” was his immediate response. One more kiss to her shoulder and his hand left her waist, intertwining with her own fingers. “Let’s get some rest.”

“Yes, please.” Byleth breathed a sigh of relief, eagerly following Claude back to their bed. He pulled back the covers, guiding her forward with all the grace of a proper gentleman, and tucked her in.

He moved to join her, but a knock on the door had him glaring daggers over his shoulder instead. “Kiddo?” came Nader’s deep voice, one of the few people who would dare to journey so deep into their chambers. “You’ve missed a few meetings. Everything all right?”

Claude growled his annoyance, softening at the smile it put on Byleth’s face. “Be right back,” he promised. Without a care that he was still naked, Claude opened the door to their bedroom a crack. Byleth could not distinguish the words of the hurried whispers, but Nader’s loud laugh told her enough. She brought more of the blankets closer to her, wrapping them around her while she waited for him to return.

He looked less than amused when he finally shut the door and noticed the nest she had made for herself. “Did you go and steal all the blankets?”

“You weren’t here to keep me warm,” Byleth accused easily.

Just as she knew would happen, Claude’s cheeks flushed bright red. He dove onto the bed, wrestling with her for his share of the blankets. Their laughter mingled together, and at the end of it all they were wrapped in one another’s arms. Byleth smiled up at him, placing a quick kiss against his lips. “Thank you, my love.”

There was still a light blush to his cheeks as he smiled back at her. “You know I’m more than willing to tie you up anytime you want.”

Byleth hummed her response, exhaustion once more washing through her body and reminding her of the sleep she so desperately needed by that point. She drifted off with Claude’s arms around her, his fingers combing through her hair, and those gentle kisses she was so fond of pressed against the top of her head. When she woke up she would show him just how much she appreciated what he had done for her. 

She was herself again because of him, and if that side of her was something only he would ever see, that was fine. Their little secrets were theirs alone, and no one else needed to bother with them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with how in love they are...I mean, just saying if that wasn't already obvious.


End file.
